Getting Back On
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: House is back at PPTH after being at Ridgewood. How will he respond?
1. Chapter 1

They just aren't mine!

Oh, by the way, I didn't make up the quarter thing. It really happened!

Here is a sequel of sorts to Ridgewood:

"Thud. Thud. Thud." Hearing the repetitive thudding of the rubber ball against the glass wall of House's office was a familiar and soothing noise for Dr. Allison Cameron. It was a noise she had missed while her boss, Dr. House, was in drug rehab at Ridgewood Rehabilitation Center. It had been a constant in her life for over two years, then it, and more importantly, the man responsible for the noise was gone. The impossible had been done. House had been manipulated into going into rehab. And even more unbelievable? It worked. House had been clean for a month. It was his first day back at Princeton-Plainsboro and she could only begin to guess how a House free of Vicodin would behave.

_Cameron. She's standing outside. Waiting for me to invite her in probably. Fine, I'll bite._

"Dr. Cameron, I think there is a sign outside the hospital that says no loitering."

Cameron walked in with an overly bright smile on a face.

_What's with the_ _smile? She hasn't looked that nervous around me in a year._

"You can drop the pretenses. I know you're not that happy to see me."

"Well, I see Vicodin or not you are the same sarcastic bastard you always are."

"Yep, that is just my winning personality. No drugs involved."

"You really aren't on Vicodin anymore?"

"That's right House, no more little white pills." chimed in Cuddy. "You have to take a drug test once a week. Part of the agreement, remember? Starting today."

Cuddy handed House a cup and pointed him in the direction of the men's room. "And if I suspect any funny business next time I'll supervise!"

"Only in your wildest dreams!"

_House, please don't screw this up._

_House, don't mess this up. I don't want to have to fire your ass._

_I can't believe they are making me pee in a cup! I am a doctor! I make other people pee in cups! Is it not bad enough I just spent enough in rehabilitation going through hell, now they are going to humiliate me on a weekly basis here? Damn it! Where's my Vicodin? Shit. I don't take Vicodin any more. Could really use one right now though._

In the men's room Wilson sees House, "House! Welcome back! We missed you. Well…kind of…well Cameron did. The rest of us…well we…we came to visit, right?"

"Stop while you're ahead."

"Anyways, it's really great that you're off the Vicodin now. I bet it feels great to not be dependent on it anymore."

_Did he have to mention it? Now I want one ever more!_

"Yeah, feels great. Well got to go. Dying people to save and all."

"Sure thing. Lunch later?"

"Call me!"

Wilson just turned and walked away. He wasn't expecting a new House, but was one with a slightly better disposition too much to ask?"

"HOUSE! Clinic! Now!"

"But I don't wanna!"

_I am going to need more than one Vicodin after today. Are they trying to get me back on the bottle?_

House headed down to the clinic where he treated a sprained ankle, two cases of the flu, and a five year old girl who, while she was in the car with her parents made a new game for herself. She would put a pillow over her head and a quarter in her mouth. Then she took the quarter out and the pillow off. Her parents didn't realize what she was doing until she swallowed it when they went over a bump on the road.

_What kind of parent doesn't notice their child is sitting in the car with a pillow over there head and not ask why? Where is my damn Vicodin when I need it?_

When his clinic hours were over House went back to his office, he had to check on something. He started pulling out the boxes he keeps his gameboy games in frantically and sees a small bottle. He is just about to open it when Wilson pokes his head in.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Sure, if you're buying."

"Don't I always buy?"

"Yeah, but I have to make sure. Otherwise I might have to buy my own lunch one day."

"Such a horrible thing seeing as you are the department head of a major hospital and clearly paid more than minimum wage."

"So tell me Wilson, what did you get for selling me out?"

"My practice back, the hospital back to normal, your staff behaving normally again, and you off Vicodin was just an added benefit of course."

"You've been trying for a long time. I know it was your idea, the week trial period."

"How's that?"

"Cuddy needed her hospital to run smoothly so anything that would possible disrupt it would have never occurred to her. You on the other hand, you are just one of the nice people who want what is best for everyone. And in your opinion I am better off without Vicodin."

_He has no idea how wrong he is. It was easy not taking it at Ridgewood, here there is stress! And morons! How do people handle that without drugs?_

So the question is, can House resist the urge to take the Vicodin?


	2. Chapter 2

From Chapter One:

When his clinic hours were over House went back to his office, he had to check on something. He started pulling out the boxes he keeps his gameboy games in frantically and sees a small bottle. He is just about to open it when Wilson pokes his head in.

And Later…

_He has no idea how wrong he is. It was easy not taking it at Ridgewood, here there is stress! And morons! How do people handle that without drugs?_

After work, and having nearly given in to the temptation of his old friend, House left for his first NarcAnon meeting. He had heard all about their "12 step" program and was, to put it mildly, highly skeptical.

_So. They are going to make me apologize to everyone I have done drugs in front of or something? Let's see…that would be the entire hospital, the entire wait staff at every restaurant I have been to in recent years, all the patients I have seen…Hmm…this could take a while. Maybe Cuddy will give me time off from the Clinic to do it._

During the meeting House heard a young woman speak who had been clean for a couple months now.

"I started on marijuana when I was fourteen and a freshman in high school. My older brother used it, and one day I snuck into his bedroom and took some and tried it. Soon I was hooked. Not long after my friend brought crystal meth to a party on the weekend and we experimented. I loved the high it gave us. Before long I was using three or four days a week. By the time I was in college it was most days. My sophomore year in college it got so bad I couldn't keep up with my course work anymore and I was spending all my money, and stealing my room mate's money, to pay for my drug habit. When my grades came out at Christmas my parents went through the roof and demanded an explanation. When they didn't get one from me they went to my friends and one of them told, I still don't know who. I am grateful for them now though. So they sent me to rehab out in California, so that none of my, "bad influences," could come visit me. Once I finished going through withdrawal I began to see what a mess of things I had made, and started piecing my life back together again. So I have been back here for a couple months and stayed clean and am working on rebuilding the bridges I broke. Thank-you."

_Well if a teeny-bopper can stay clean so can I._

After the meeting a man approached House, "Dr. Greg House?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Hi Greg, I'm Steve, your mentor. Want to go get coffee and we can catch up?"

"Coffee yes, we'll see about the catching up."

There was a café around the corner from the town hall where they had their meeting and they walked over in pensive silence.

_God please don't let this guy be as much of a jerk as I have heard._

_I really don't want to deal with St. Steve. I have already done my good deeds as an addict today. I peed in a cup and went to a meeting. Do I really have to share my feelings now too? _

"So Greg, how long has it been?"

"A month."

"That's great!"

"Well don't go and give me any awards, it was all I could think about today. Taking a Vicodin that is."

"Ah, your drug of choice. Mine was heroine."

"No fear of needles then. Too bad we can't get more people like that in the clinic. Do you have any idea how hard it is to give a shot to a squirming, screaming three year old? And having a mother standing over your shoulder worrying that you are hurting her little princess does not help matters."

Laughing, Steve responded, "No, I can't say I do, but I can reason a guess."

They finished up their coffee and each headed home. House was pulling up to his apartment complex on his bike when he saw he has a visitor, and a very unwelcome one at that.

"Detective Tritter. I went to rehab, I am clean, and passed the urine test, you can go ask Cuddy for it if you want. Just came back from the NarcAnon meeting. What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"I am just checking up on you, I am making sure you don't have any slip ups. I'd hate to have to harass your friends again. Wilson is just getting his practice back together after all. I would hate to see something go wrong."

"Get the hell out of my way and stay away from me and the people I work with."

As Tritter left House caught himself feeling for the bottle of Vicodin that was no longer kept in his jacket pocket. He wasn't sure whether to be thankful or angry for its absence.


	3. Chapter 3

From Chapter Three:

"I am just checking up on you, I am making sure you don't have any slip ups. I'd hate to have to harass your friends again. Wilson is just getting his practice back together after all. I would hate to see something go wrong."

"Get the hell out of my way and stay away from me and the people I work with."

As Tritter left House caught himself feeling for the bottle of Vicodin that was no longer kept in his jacket pocket. He wasn't sure whether to be thankful or angry for its absence.

The rest of the evening House spent playing his piano and dreading the next day. It was going to be Tuesday, which meant bio-feedback.

_Bio-bullcrap is more like it. Who cares if I can focus my pain? I just want my pain to go away! Give me the damn pills!_

House woke up at eight thirty the next morning for his eight o'clock appointment. He strolled into the office at nine, a full hour late.

"Good morning Dr. House. Glad you decided to join us. Dr. Edwards is waiting for you in room two."

_So much for being late enough to miss my appointment._

"So what do you have in store for me Doc?

"We are going to work on focusing your pain and removing it from your body."

"Oh! Like an exorcism! Never seen one of those before! Though I have seen some pretty freaky things, like a woman who doesn't want a thirty pound tumor removed and insists on wearing a bikini. Now that is scary. Not sure if Emily Rose can top that."

"Not quite. What I want you to do is sit back in the gray lounge chair and relax. Focus on each muscle individually, first tense it, then relax it. Start at you forehead and work your way down through your arms and stomach and then through your legs and out your feet. Then I want you focus on your pain and see it as a red dot inside you."

"Alright, I see Rudolph."

"Cute, now begin to try to move the red dot of pain from your thigh down through your leg and out through your feet."

"Santa's sleigh is moving!"

"Focus Dr. House. You have to dedicate your full attention to this in order for it to work."

"Alright, I can see the pain."

_What a load of crap._

"Good. Now try moving it down and out of your body."

"I'm trying, but Santa's sleigh doesn't want to leave the North Pole."

"Okay, I'll tell you what. You pick a time when you are going to be will to work with me and we'll meet."

"Okay. How about never?"

"Not an option. You need to learn to control your pain without medication. Bio-feedback is a viable option. In fact it is your court mandated option I have been told, so work with me or go see a judge. Your choice."

"Okay. I'll be here tomorrow afternoon at three."

_Heh. If I have to do this bull shit at least I can get out of clinic duty. _

"Sounds good. But be on time. If you are late then we stay late. Got it?"

"Got it."

When House got to the hospital around one, after stopping for an extended lunch, he immediately went and saw Cuddy.

"Was it your idea to send me to that idiot? 'Focus on your pain and turn it into a red dot.' Yeah, that will work. Just dealing with that lunacy will be enough to get me back on the Vicodin."

"You need an alternative way to manage your pain. Bio-feedback is on the cutting edge and Dr. Edwards came highly recommended."

"By who? Freud?"

"No, by a doctor down in the pain clinic."

"Well why didn't you send me to him?"

"Her you mean?"

"Him, her, it, what's the difference?"

"She didn't want to treat a patient who worked at the hospital and might try to manipulate her staff."

"Oh, Dr. Cuddy, we both know I would nev- wait, I would do something like that."

"Exactly. So she recommended Dr. Edwards. I checked him out myself. He has excellent credentials, graduated top in his class from Duke Medical School. He did his residency at the hospital there as well. He's the best. So suck it up and learn from the guy!"

"But I already know how to manage pain."

"Yes, but your way got my hospital and your friends in a boat load of trouble. That means it is time to try his way."

"His way is no fun though. No high involved. No alcohol to go along with it. It's a real bore actually."

"I am sure you will like it when you can make your leg stop hurting!"

"Yep, me and my red dot. When we are together, anything is possible."

House left Cuddy's office and headed off for his own. When he got there he had an unwelcome visitor, Tritter.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I never thought I'd have to say this but…I am considering stopping the story. I have gotten some really nasty comments. I am open to constructive criticism, but there is absolutely no reason to be nasty. So if I get many more of these I will just stop the story.

I would like to thank QueenKate for her help with some of the information in earlier chapters! Thanks bunches!

From Chapter Three:

"His way is no fun though. No high involved. No alcohol to go along with it. It's a real bore actually."

"I am sure you will like it when you can make your leg stop hurting!"

"Yep, me and my red dot. When we are together, anything is possible."

House left Cuddy's office and headed off for his own. When he got there he had an unwelcome visitor, Tritter.

"I feel like I have a forth duckling. One that is a very unwelcome duckling, and that doesn't contribute to the differentials or run tests. Instead he puts me in rehab and stalks me at home and work."

"I am anything but one of your groupies. I don't respect you like Foreman, fear you like Chase, or love you like Cameron. I am here to insure you keep up your end of the deal. If not, life will become very unpleasant, very quickly."

"Oh, and having you here isn't unpleasant now? You certainly aren't pretty to look at or witty enough to have a fun conversation with."

"Oh but I can be worse that that. I can send you to jail. I can send Wilson to jail. And you think it was bad having one doctor here with no ability to write prescriptions? Try having the two of you in jail with your three pets unable to do their jobs. All thanks to you. I am watching you. Everywhere you go I am watching you. It would do you well to remember that."

"Go to hell."

"You'll be there long before me."

"Just get out of my office before I have security throw you out."

After Tritter left Cameron came by to see House.

"House?"

House chose to ignore her while listening to his ipod and bouncing his tennis ball.

"House!" Cameron yelled this time so he would have to respond.

"No need to yell Dr. Cameron. I heard you the first time."

"Then why didn't you answer."

"I didn't want to."

Deciding not to comment on his previous statement Cameron proceeded with her original plan.

"How was bio-feedback? Do you think it will be helpful?"

"Vicodin helped. I am in pain. Vicodin is a pain-killer. Do you see the correlation?"

"Yes, I do. But you can't take Vicodin anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Got to stay clean. Why does everyone care if I take a Vicodin or two?"

"Because it won't be one or two. It may start that way, but soon it will be one or two at a time, several times a day, followed by scotch or any other liquor you can find. It isn't a healthy pattern for you or anyone else."

"Is being in pain healthy Dr. Cameron?"

"No. That is why you are in bio-feedback. To learn to control your pain mentally."

"This wasn't even an issue before Tritter! What changed?"

"We need to help you help yourself. And that means no Vicodin. You got clean, now try to stay that way. Please."

_Just one pill. That is all I want…But you know it won't stop there. It will become three and then four, then more. They are right, it is better I stay away. But damn it is hard!_

_Scotch! That's what I need. No, bad idea. I drink scotch when I take Vicodin. Drinking the scotch will just make me want the pills more. This sucks. I need something!_

House decided it was time to pay Wilson and visit so he headed of to see the head of oncology. Wilson was in session, but just has it never had stopped him before, it did not stop him this time, House barged in.

"Wilson, I need a consult."

"House, you don't have a patient, and as you can see, I do!"

"No! I need a consult, as in for me."

"Fine, if it will make you go away."

"I need something for the pain. The bio-feedback isn't working."

"House, you know I can't do that. And you have only had one session, and I am willing to bet you did your absolute best, right?"

"Absolutely."

"That's what I thought. Now next time you see Dr. Edwards, actually try doing what he tells you to do."

"You are starting to sound like Cuddy. Last thing the world needs is two of her. Last thing I need is two of her, she already harasses me enough?"

"She harasses you? She doesn't flick things down your shirt or use laser pointers on you when you are with patients."

"You're right. I am the creative one aren't I?"

"I am going back to my patient now."

"Oh fine, its not like they're going to die in the next five minutes."

"No, but you might if you don't stop harassing us all."


	5. Chapter 5

Based on the pleas of several of you I have decided to continue the story. Hope you continue to enjoy it! Many thanks!

Also, thank-you dottid for your idea on the harassment!

From Chapter Four:

"No! I need a consult, as in for me."

"Fine, if it will make you go away."

"I need something for the pain. The bio-feedback isn't working."

"House, you know I can't do that. And you have only had one session, and I am willing to bet you did your absolute best, right?"

"Absolutely."

"That's what I thought. Now next time you see Dr. Edwards, actually try doing what he tells you to do."

After finishing his much hated clinic duty House went to the local police station.

_That's it. He has shown up at my apartment and at work. That has to qualify as harassment._

House walked into the station and approached the first officer he saw, Officer Sandy Davis.

"Officer Davis, I have a crime to report. I am being harassed."

"What's your name sir?

"Dr. Greg House."

"I know all about you Dr. House. You are a legend around here; Detective Tritter had a blast busting your ass."

"But that is who is harassing me! I did my time in rehab. I am clean. But if he keeps showing up at my apartment and at work and threatening me and my coworkers it may not stay that way."

"If it doesn't you will find yourself in front of a judge, and I will be more than happy to testify," Tritter chimed in, seeming to appear out of no where.

"What is it about me that pisses you off so much?"

"You think you are above the law House. You got away with murder for years. I plan on seeing to it that it never happens again."

"You just want me and my friends miserable. You are more a cold, calculating, son of a bitch than I am."

"Maybe so, but I am not a doctor who uses drugs."

"Used drugs. Past tense."

So House left feeling very unsatisfied and more furious than ever.

_Once a drug addict always a drug addict I suppose. But that man. He is nothing but a vindictive pain in the ass. I embarrassed him, so he is out to get me. He is nothing but a grown up little boy. _

_Ugh…Time for an NarcAnon meeting. Which means quality time with my buddy Steve. Wonderful._

"Greg! So glad you are here! I was wondering if you would show."

"It is required if I want to keep helping sick people."

_Hmm…Maybe I should consider missing a meeting or two._

"You really love your job."

"Absolutely. Helping all those dying children warms my heart."

"That's wonderful."

_God this guy's an idiot. No wonder he got addicted to heroin._

"Yep, sure is," House smirked, mocking the man. Steve however was oblivious.

"So what's your story? How'd you end up here?"

"See the cane? That's how."

"No seriously, I'm your sponsor; it would help me to help you to understand how you became an addict."

"Fine, have it your way. I had surgery on my thigh and they removed a lot of muscle. I woke up and was in a lot of pain so they gave me Vicodin, the pain never went away so I never went off the Vicodin. Soon I was taking lots, then lots more, then even more than that. Get the picture?"

"But you are a doctor, don't you know about addiction?"

"Doesn't everybody? I was in a lot of pain so I took a lot of pills."

_This guy, you'd think he had never met another addict before. And he thinks he is going to be my sponsor?!?_

"So what's your story Steve?"

"I tried heroin for the first time when I was 16. I wasn't hardcore for a long time though, just parties and stuff. Then when I was in graduate school the pressure got to me and I started using more and more. Then before I knew it I was selling all my stuff to pay for my drug habit. So my friends eventually dragged me to rehab. I have been clean for 3 years and back in school for two. I graduate in May."

"Congratulations."

_Where is this guy graduating from? Clown University?_

"Well as much fun as tonight has been I have to get back home, I have work tomorrow, sick people to heal."


	6. Chapter 6

From Chapter Five:

"You think you are above the law House. You got away with murder for years. I plan on seeing to it that it never happens again."

"You just want me and my friends miserable. You are more a cold, calculating, son of a bitch than I am."

"Maybe so, but I am not a doctor who uses drugs."

"Used drugs. Past tense."

So House left feeling very unsatisfied and more furious than ever

And a Bit Later…

"Fine, have it your way. I had surgery on my thigh and they removed a lot of muscle. I woke up and was in a lot of pain so they gave me Vicodin, the pain never went away so I never went off the Vicodin. Soon I was taking lots, then lots more, then even more than that. Get the picture?"

"But you are a doctor, don't you know about addiction?"

"Doesn't everybody? I was in a lot of pain so I took a lot of pills."

"Come on Cuddy. You always are at me to do clinic hours, and the last time you bothered me about it I owed you 20, so I am offering to do them now. Sounds like a good deal to me."

"House, you have to go see Dr. Edwards. Do you want to be in pain forever?"

"No. That is why I want pain pills! Morphine, Oxycodon, Vicodin…I am not too picky. But this bio-feedback? No, I don't think so. This stuff is crap. Complete and total bull. It is a waste of my time, I could be here spending time with my patients. Sally is in a lot of pain."

"Like you have been told, this is court mandated. You go to bio-feedback or you go to jail. Do you want to be in pain for the rest of your life? Because you are not getting any pain prescriptions. Not from me, or Wilson, and you are not bulling any of your staff either. As for spending time with your patients? That is bull. You don't spend time with your patients unless you have too. Besides, your patient's name is Sue. You aren't exactly Patch Adams. So get your ass to Dr. Edwards' clinic. Now! And don't be late again."

With a roll of his eyes House turned and left Princeton-Plainsboro and arrived at Dr. Edwards half an hour later, this time he was on time.

"Hello Dr. House, thank-you for being on time for your appointment today."

"Sure thing Doc."

"Well let's start with something different then what we tried the other day. Today I want you to try to learn to control the temperature of your hand. I am going to hook you up to a machine with electrodes and then you are going to picture a warm place and develop a mantra that you will repeat to yourself about this place. By doing this and focusing on your hand you should, with practice, be able to raise the temperature of your hand. Do you understand?"

"Yep. But what the hell good does this do for me?"

"It shows that you can exercise control over your body. Once you master this skill you will be more likely to be able to focus on the pain and regulate it yourself."

Dr. Edwards attached House to a monitoring machine with electrodes so House could monitor his process.

House began to think of places where it was hot and decided on Miami, lots of skimpy bikinis and warm weather to boot.

_What should I think to myself? How about, "When the pimp's in the crib ma,  
drop it like it's hot?" Go to love Snoop. Hmm…don't think Dr. Edwards would go for that one to. I know! "Its getting hot in here…" and we just won't tell him the rest. That will work._

By the end of the session House had raised his hand temperature three degrees. He was proud of himself, not that he would tell anyone. When Dr. Edwards came to check on him, he said he was pleased and they scheduled another appointment for next week.

_Maybe I am not destined to be in pain for the rest of my life. Wait! When did I start believing in this stuff? I am not supposed to! I am supposed to believe in Vicodin and other assorted pills. I am going soft! At this rate I will be bringing in candy-canes at Christmas and wishing people Happy Birthday before the month is out._


	7. Chapter 7

From Chapter Six:

By the end of the session House had raised his hand temperature three degrees. He was proud of himself, not that he would tell anyone. When Dr. Edwards came to check on him, he said he was pleased and they scheduled another appointment for next week.

_Maybe I am not destined to be in pain for the rest of my life. Wait! When did I start believing in this stuff? I am not supposed to! I am supposed to believe in Vicodin and other assorted pills. I am going soft! At this rate I will be bringing in candy-canes at Christmas and wishing people Happy Birthday before the month is out._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House work up the next day to throbbing pain in his thigh, just like every other day for years, but that day he decided to do something about it, other than pop pills.

_If I am going to be doing this bio-feedback thing I may as well try to use it. Alright, first let's focus on the pain, okay I can see it. Now let's see if I can move it. Err… This is harder than I thought it would be. Let's try again, focus, good, I am moving it. Now it is going down my leg. This is good, now this get out of my body. Okay, come on, out you go. Oh my god! This actually worked! Can't tell anyone, they will just say "Told you so."_

When House got to the hospital Wilson approached him right away. "Something is different about you. You don't look as miserable. What happened?"

"No pain."

"House…what the hell did you take? Who prescribed it?"

"What makes you think I took something? I have been going to bio-feedback to learn pain management after all."

"You expect me to believe you are taking it seriously?"

"Maybe I am."

"Yeah. When you start enjoying seeing patients."

House walked away feeling mildly offended until he ran into Cameron.

"Morning House. You look, well, you look good." She said the last part with a slight blush on her face not knowing how her often irritable boss would take her compliment.

Repeating his earlier comment to Wilson, he replied, "No pain."

"The bio-feedback is working? That's great! When is your next appointment? What are you doing?"

"I am managing my pain. Duh."

Not surprised at his sarcasm because they had started to talk about something personal she dropped the subject.

_At least someone has faith in me. Figures it would be Cameron. And she really considers herself an atheist? Hah. I don't buy it. She has more faith in people than any religious person I know._

Feeling more confident when Cuddy came by to check on him, and asked him how his bio-feedback was going, he responded positively.

"Oh? Glad to hear it."

"What? No I told you so?"

"Nope. I have some level of maturity, something I really can't say for you. Anyways, you need to get to your conference room. You have a visitor, and I don't want you to piss him off."

"Great. Wonderful. Fantastic. Just the way I want to start the day. A chat with Tritter is not high on my list."

When House arrived in the Diagnostics Department Tritter was waiting for him just as Cuddy said he would be.

"Detective, to what do I own the honor?"

"I heard you screwed up your first bio-feedback appointment. That is bad news for you. I could haul your ass into court if I choose to."

"So what? Is that some kind of threat? Talk to Dr. Edwards, I was a model patient yesterday and I have an appointment scheduled for next week. Plus it is working so I plan on continuing to go. So if you take me to court you will just mess up my therapy and cause me more pain. Do you want me to start craving pills again? Yeah, maybe you do. You want me to mess up. You just want to take me down."

"You are such a narcissist. You think everything is about you. Well it about the law and keeping you from breaking it and hurting others. I would be doing the same thing to anyone else."

"I doubt it. You wouldn't be after me if I hadn't embarrassed you. It is that simple. You want revenge. Well news flash, I don't lose at chicken."

"Neither do I Dr. House."

"Well then someone is going to lose our perfect record. Now get out before I find new uses for my cane."

Tritter left, but he did not look defeated, in fact he still looked self-assured. House wasn't sure why though because he was sure he had won this round.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the lack of update yesterday! Migraines are nasty things! That is why this chapter is so short. Still not feeling so great, but I figured I would post something…

From Chapter Seven:

"You are such a narcissist. You think everything is about you. Well it about the law and keeping you from breaking it and hurting others. I would be doing the same thing to anyone else."

"I doubt it. You wouldn't be after me if I hadn't embarrassed you. It is that simple. You want revenge. Well news flash, I don't lose at chicken."

"Neither do I Dr. House."

"Well then someone is going to lose our perfect record. Now get out before I find new uses for my cane."

Tritter left, but he did not look defeated, in fact he still looked self-assured. House wasn't sure why though because he was sure he had won this round.

Monday of the next week brought House's next drug test. So he went to the bathroom and did what he had to do, then turned it in to the lab. Once he passed the test he decided he would take it a step further. He decided he would bring it to the police station. So he put it in a box, wrapped it in Christmas paper for the season, stuck a bow on it, and put on a tag with Tritter's name on it.

_Heh. Well, with all the fun he is having with me at least I can have some with him. I am sure he will love this particular Christmas present._

House headed off to the police station and told the officer who greeted him that he was there to see Tritter.

"Officer Davis, good to see you again."

_Yeah, it will be good to see you on a cold day in hell._

"What can I do for you Dr. House?"

"I need to see Detective Tritter."

"He is out on duty right now, but you can leave a message on his desk."

"That works."

House went and left his package on Tritter's desk along with a note:

Tritter-

Now do you believe me? Merry Christmas!

-House

At ten o'clock that night House got a phone call from an irate Tritter.

"HOUSE! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?"

"I thought you might be more inclined to believe I am clean if you had the evidence in your hands. Police are big on evidence, or so I hear."

"And you couldn't have given me the lab report?"

"I decided to go for the dramatic effect."

"Too bad for you. I will see you in court tomorrow at 9 am."

Much to Tritter's shock House was on time to court. When the charges were read against House, which was the harassment of Detective Tritter, House was furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Your detective harasses me all week and then I get charged?"

"Sit down Dr. House or I will have you charged with contempt." Was the response from Judge Robert Brown.

The judge ended up fining House three hundred and fifty dollars which left House fuming.

_I get harassed, and then I am punished. Talk about an unbalanced system. God, I could really use some Vicodin right now. And I just did my drug test for the week, so I won't be tested again until next week. Should I risk it? Or should I call Steve? Oh hell, I need the Vicodin._

House headed for home where he had a couple Vicodin left that Tritter didn't find. Once he took the Vicodin though he immediately vomited it back up. He discovered he didn't have the tolerance for it anymore.

_Shit. I can't even get a fix when I need it anymore. Damn rehab. Guess this really is the end of my Vicodin use. _


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the Get Well Wishes! I am feeling much better! 

From Chapter Eight:

_I get harassed, and then I am punished. Talk about an unbalanced system. God, I could really use some Vicodin right now. And I just did my drug test for the week, so I won't be tested again until next week. Should I risk it? Or should I call Steve? Oh hell, I need the Vicodin._

House headed for home where he had a couple Vicodin left that Tritter didn't find. Once he took the Vicodin though he immediately vomited it back up. He discovered he didn't have the tolerance for it anymore.

_Shit. I can't even get a fix when I need it anymore. Damn rehab. Guess this really is the end of my Vicodin use. _

House went to work the next day and he looked awful after having had taken the Vicodin and then gotten sick the night before. His blue eyes were red and blurry and his hair looked even more disheveled than usual along with an extra day's stubble on his face. He looked like something the cat dragged in and Cuddy was quick to comment.

"House? What happened? Did you take something?"

"What makes you jump to that conclusion?"

"I am a doctor, remember? I have seen people who have taken drugs before."

"I took some Vicodin last night. So sue me."

"House! You have been clean for over a month! Why did you throw it a way?

"I needed it. Tritter dragged me to court, got me fined and I was pissed. Like I said, I needed it. Isn't it ironic? Don't you think? A little too ironic. The man who made me get clean drove me back to the pills."

"Nice Alanis Morisette. But quoting Alanis Morisette doesn't change the fact that you screwed up. Seriously. Now I have to decide what to do. Should I turn you in to the authorities? Legally I am obligated to. But turning you in means I lose you on my staff again. Thank you House, you put me in quite the position. Now get out of here before I take your cane and kick you out with it."

For once deciding to do the right thing for the situation House left Cuddy's office and headed for his office knowing his fate at Princeton-Plainsboro rested in the hands of the woman whose job he made a point of making difficult on a daily basis.

_Maybe all those jokes about her shirts weren't such a good idea after all. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. She can't afford to get rid of me again. The hospital doesn't do as well without me. Sure, there may be less lawsuits, but less patients are saved. It's a balancing act, and Cuddy can't afford to tip the scales against me._

Not long after House got to his office and started bouncing his tennis ball, Cameron appeared and immediately started showing her characteristic concern.

"House, are you alright? I heard you had a rough night."

"Hospital gossip travels fast."

"Okay, I didn't hear. You look like hell. Doesn't take a genius to figure out why."

"Great, now everyone here is a doctor."

"House, we are all doctors!"

"Duh! How could I forget with the lab coats and everything? Ever known me to be sarcastic before?"

"Yes, I have. Just bounce your tennis ball or listen to your ipod until you can be civil, okay?"

"Great, now I have two Cuddy's to deal with!"

Cameron turned and walked away with a roll of her eyes as House resumed bouncing his tennis ball, as he usually did when he needed to think.

_Cameron's getting more and more assertive everyday. I must be having an effect on her, is that good or bad? I can't worry about that now though. How do I deal with Cuddy and the impending doomsday? I could hide in the clinic. That would bide me some time, she won't look for me there. Plus I can catch some soaps. That's two for the price of one, sounds good to me._

House headed off for the clinic but when he got there he was headed off by the nurse in charge.

"Dr. House, I need you in Exam Room Three."

"Why?"

"I need a doctor and you happen to be here. That makes you the lucky doctor to handle this case."

"Alright, but only because I would rather be here than dealing with Head Mistress Cuddy."

House entered Exam Room Three and saw the usual, a mom and a seven year old little girl.

"Alright, what's the problem?"

That's when Cuddy barged in.

"House!"


	10. Chapter 10

From Chapter Nine:

"Nice Alanis Morisette. But quoting Alanis Morisette doesn't change the fact that you screwed up. Seriously. Now I have to decide what to do. Should I turn you in to the authorities? Legally I am obligated to. But turning you in means I lose you on my staff again. Thank you House, you put me in quite the position. Now get out of here before I take your cane and kick you out with it."

And a bit later

House entered Exam Room Three and saw the usual, a mom and a seven year old little girl.

"Alright, what's the problem?"

That's when Cuddy barged in.

"House!"

"Yes Mistress Cuddy? Oh, by the way, she only comes down here when she wants to have her way with me."

"House, there is a little girl in the room, cut the crap. Get your butt up to my office now."

"But can't you see? I am with a patient."

"You hate seeing patients, especially clinic patients with runny noses and fevers and moms who think their kids have the bubonic plague. I am giving you an out; so get up to my office, now!"

"She really is quite the spitfire isn't she? Alright, I'm coming."

House shuffle-stepped his way up to the Dean of Medicine's office, deliberately taking his time, as if showing insubordination. When he arrived Cuddy was ready and waiting.

"Here's the deal, you are staying on at the hospital. I am not turning you over to the cops but you will take daily urine tests, supervised be me."

"That's sexual harassment!"

"And making jokes about my breasts isn't?"

"Touché."

"If even one test comes up positive for anything, you are gone! I don't care how good a doctor you are or how many lives you save. I can't have a maniac running around this hospital practicing medicine. You were in no shape to see patients when you came in today and if you treated anyone, especially anyone with the complex nature of the cases your department handles, you could have made decisions that had serious consequences."

Sensing the serious nature of the situation House responded, "I understand," and left it at that.

House went back to his office that afternoon and took his stash of Vicodin that he kept there and brought it to Wilson.

"Wilson, I am though with it. But I can't keep it. Once an addict, always an addict."

"I'm proud of you House."

That night when House got home he took his remaining Vicodin and flushed it down the toilet. That chapter of his life was over. Now it was up for him to have the mental strength to fight through the pain while he perfected the bio-feedback which was looking so promising.

That's it on this one you guys! Thanks for all your encouragement when I thought about stopping the story and all your reviews in general! They keep me writing. Much Love and Happy Holidays!


End file.
